The Digital Quest
by the-one-called-Drew
Summary: A Different World. A Differnt Time. A Different story. This is the story of a boy and his Digital Monster as they try to defeat the Renegades. R&R!


**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Digimon. 

The Digital Quest

Weramon

Warrior Digimon

In a small cave in the barren land known as the Digital Plains, sat a small figure. His 

features were hidden, but his axe could be seen. His breathing was slow, as if he were in a trance.

Before him, sat a small fire. A _blue_ fire. Suddenly, in the darkness, his eyes shot open.

Kaine woke up. It was just a dream. The same dream he had woken up to before. He sat in his bed.

It was morning. He walked to the kitchen, and look a look at the newspaper. The headline red 

****

"More 'Monster' related thefts plague the city" Kaine laughed. Monsters didn't exist. In 

his 13 years, he had always known that. Not that he didn't believe. He just couldn't bring himself 

to acknowledge it. 

Kaine left home for a walk. Since summer started, he seemed more alone then usual.

His parent weren't home much, but it only affected him when he was home to notice. As he 

walked, he heard voices around the corner. He quickly walked away. He knew those voices.

They belonged to a group of teenagers called "The Renegades". He didn't know much about them,

but he knew to stay away from them. He heard that they had attacked people, only to disappear 

afterwards. "Maybe devil-worshipers" he thought. 

As he reached home, he saw something in the sky. "It looks like a meteor," Kaine said,

"Like those ones that hit a while back." Then he saw that it was heading straight for him. He 

wanted to run. But he was frozen in the spot. He but his hand up in fear. A flash of light. A 

sharp bit of pain. Then. Nothing. Kaine put his arm down, and noticed something on his hand.

It was like a small computer. But it was stuck to his hand. 

He walked into his home and tried to remove it. He finally did, and looked it over.

"Looks like a little video game. I'll look at it later" He suddenly felt tired. He hit the pillow and

slept.

__

Weramon

Warrior Digimon

The lone figure still sat in the cave, meditating. His eyes opened, and he seemed to be 

looking outside the cave. A group of large creatures were attacking a smaller one. The figure 

grabbed his axe and ran to aid the small creature.

Kaine woke up. He had slept for at least four hours. He picked up the computer and 

headed to the bathroom. Before he reached it, he heard some screams from outside. He ran to the 

door. Outside, he saw the "Renegades" assaulting a young girl. But they weren't alone. He saw 

what he could only call "monsters" with them. He wanted to help. But once again, he couldn't 

move. Holding the computer. He felt his anger rise. The teenagers saw him. Before anything could 

happen, Kaine disappeared. 

Kaine woke up. But he wasn't at his house. He was in the cave from his dream.

And so was the lone figure. It's eyes opened, and he looked at Kaine. His gaze fell on the 

computer, which Kaine still held. The creature got up.

"Welcome," it said in a deep voice, "I have been waiting for you." Kaine stood in fear.

"No. You're the monster from my dreams. And monsters aren't real." Kaine said, panicking.

The creature walked over to Kaine, his features coming into view.

It was about a foot taller then Kaine, with a hunched back and red skin. It's head had pointed ears

and two large tusks protruding from it's mouth. It had small claws on it's hands and feet, and a row of small orange spines on it's neck. On its' shoulders, it had small pads with a spike on each, and on it's belt, a pad over each hip and one over it's bottom. And in its hand….

That axe.

"What, what are you?" asked Kaine, frightened by the creature

"I am Weramon. A Warrior type digimon." said the creature.

Kaine looked at the machine in his hand. It was glowing. In fact, the closer he got to Weramon,

The stronger it glowed.

"What did you mean when you said you've been waiting for me?" asked Kaine, now curious.

"Certain Digimon. Special Digimon, are sometimes linked to beings like you from the other side.

The being and the digimon are then partners, bonded by a mystical force. You are my partner-"

"Kaine." said Kaine, finishing Weramon's speech. 

"Kaine. I have been waiting for you since my creation. I am your to command."

Now Kaine was excited. Monsters not only existed, but one was bonded to him.

But something lingered in Kaine mind.

"Weramon. When you said certain digimon and humans are bonded. Does that mean there are 

other?" asked Kaine, remembering the ones he'd seen earlier

"Unfortunately yes. One digital year prior to this, five digimon and five humans were linked.

But the digimon were tainted. As were the humans. They disappeared, leaving to hurt defenceless 

creatures. They reappear once in a while, and I have dedicated myself to stopping them."

Now Kaine understood. The Monster robberies. The Creatures he'd seen. The Renegades. His last 

dream. They were all connected. And he was here to help stop them. 


End file.
